Big Chill
Big Chill is the Simplicitrix's DNA sample of a Necrofriggian from Kylmyys. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Appearance Alan Big Chill is a muscular humanoid, moth-like alien whose four wings and antenna can fold up into a hooded robe (much akin to a poncho), giving him the appearance of a phantom. Big Chill has a black body with teal patches on his arms, shoulders, legs, the back of his wings, and the back of his neck that resemble ice chunks. Each patch has thick darker teal outlining except for the ones on his wings, which are outlined in black. There is also a black line that runs on the edge of the outer margin on the back of each wing. On his torso are three plates. One resembling the chest, a shorter plate under the chest, and one resembling the stomach. On his face are teal cheeks and underjaw, a mouth that always shows aqua teeth, and large red eyes with black spots. The top of his head also sports a teal Y-shaped marking that extends over his scalp. He has three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles. Big Chill has a muscular build and is hunched over, and has sharp eyebrows surrounding his eyes. He has a red belt on his waist with a black stripe where the Simplicitrix symbol is located. He has big wings, claws, and a black beard design under his chin. His chest piece sports three gill-like marks on each side. There is also a line running down his abdomen. He has a wide mouth and has a teal stripe on his chin. When his wings are folded, the antennae form a large hood and robe that goes down to his ankles. In Season 2 onward, Big Chill has a drastic appearance change. While still muscular, his body shape has changed to be much smaller. His head shape has also changed to be much rounder. He has three teal nubs on his head and a large mouth, with two bug-like eyes on either side of his head. His hands and feet are also teal. He has light teal patterns on his chest. His wings have become more bug-like as well, and have light teal patterns on them, as well has holes. He wears the Simplicitrix symbol on his right pectoral. Richard Richard as Negative Big Chill looks the exact same as Big Chill. However, his skin is colored pinkish-red rather than teal. His belt is white. His eyes are aqua. He wears the negative Simplicitrix on his belt. In Season 2 onward, his design has changed to fit Alan's Big Chill. Big Chill Icon.png|Big Chill's Icon Negative Big Chill.png|Negative Big Chill (Season 2) Powers *Big Chill is capable of breathing a gas, wind or beam that reduces the temperature surrounding it, turns to ice constructs mid air or upon touching a target, or encasing a target completely in ice. His ice powers can be used in several different ways: **His breath can be used as strong as wind. **He can generate ice generating beams from his hands which he can manipulate. **He is able to cause ice constructs he can manipulate to form on the ground by touching it. **He can freeze objects by touching them. **He is capable of generating spiked balls of ice around his fists, as well as hurling ice spikes. **He could also cause these spikes to sprout from the ground that surrounds him. **He can attack with an "icy uppercut," as well as manipulate the cold around him to make a frosty tornado. *Big Chill can become intangible, to the point where he can cause objects to freeze by phasing through them, though he can choose not to. *Big Chill has enhanced strength, able to easily rip into metal. This strength also extends to his jaws. *Big Chill is immune to extreme temperatures, both hot and cold. *Big Chill can survive underwater, as well as in the vacuum of space. *Like Jetray, Big Chill can use his feet to hold things while flying. *Due to Alan's abilities, Big Chill has the ability of fourth wall awareness. Weaknesses *Big Chill's breath powers will be useless if he runs out of breath. *Big Chill's intangibility is useless against opponents who can also turn intangible, as their intangibility cancels out. *Big Chill's intangibility is consciously used, not reflexively, which means he can't use his intangibility if he is caught off guard. *Big Chill's ice breath is useless against Hypnotick and other Psycholeopterrans. *Big Chill has shown a weakness against electricity as it can hit him while he is intangible. History Appearances Alan *''The Trial of Alan Nomaly'' (debut) *''Alan 10'' (2x) *''RWBYA'' Richard *''Alan 10'' (goes Ultimate) Dragon Name Big Chill's dragon name is Gaafiizdiil, which can be broken up into, "gaaf iiz diil," meaning ghost ice undead. Etymology *Big Chill's species name comes from the words, "necro," meaning dead, and, "frigid," meaning very cold. *Big Chill's planet name comes from the Finnish word for, "cold." Trivia *Big Chill was unlocked in The Trial of Alan Nomaly due to the DNA Scrambler fusing Nanomech's DNA with Necrofriggian DNA. Category:Simplicitrix DNA Samples